After the Storm
by SlaveToSeverus
Summary: An attraction to the dark Potion's Master leaves Hermione confused and ashamed. What is it she wants from him? What is he willing to give her? And how much of her independence is Hermione willing to sacrifice to his sadistic pleasures? BDSM themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_'Add two drops of dragon's blood, stir counter clockwise twenty times before setting for fifteen minutes.'_ Hermione read the instructions over twice before adding the dragon's blood. As she stirred the cauldron her mind drifted. '_20… 19… What is Professor Snape saying to that poor boy now? Neville when will you learn… 14… 13.' _

With her final stir the potion stilled from its simmer and sat, opaque and yellow as described. Hermione grinned in satisfaction. She took a quick peak around and noticed that the Potion's Master had moved on from the distraught boy next to her.

Neville's potion had turned a deep red and bright green fumes wafted from the cauldron. If one got close the smell was enough to make your eyes water. Hermione frowned, it was a wonder he had made it this far without a serious problem. After the war had ended all students from the seventh year had been forced back to redo their year. It made sense since even those who were in school at the time had the Carrow's and 'deatheater' Snape running the shots.

Since then it has become mandatory that Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts are taken throughout all the years at Hogwarts. Snape had returned after being bitten by Nagini. Hermione's quick thinking and ever extendable purse with all sorts of blood replenishing potions and bezoars had just barely suppressed his death until help had arrived. Not that it had any change on his dour moods whatsoever. In fact Hermione seemed to get the worst of his attention, even more so than Harry who he had now taken to just ignoring.

All of this brings back the issue of Neville in Potions class. He was sweating, his breathing was shallow and he made a small choked noise as his potion started to produce thick bubbles in its depths. Acting quickly, Hermione reached over to lessen the flames and add some lacewing flies before those bubbles popped and splattered everywhere. Neville smiled in relief and mouthed a silent, 'Thank you.'

"Be careful and watch your potion," she whispered before turning back to her near complete potion. Once her potion was bottled, labeled, and her station cleaned, it was as if she had never come to Neville's aide at all. Professor Snape's back was to her at the front of the class, sneering down at some other poor soul. _'He is so intimidating with that height; if Neville had been a short boy he would have wet himself several times throughout the years.' _Hermione thought with an inward chuckle.

Hermione softly whispered instructions which he followed to the best of his abilities. It was helping. A tall shadow loomed over her table and she started. "Miss. Granger, would you please explain to me why Mr. Longbottom is not using his _own_ brain in this class?" he hissed leaning in closer to her.

Hermione flushed. "Sir, his cauldron was going to …"

"Silence," he cut her sentence short. "In the future allow Mr. Longbottom to fail," the Potion's Master paused and glared at Neville who was doing his best to dissolve into his seat. "Or succeed on his own."

Hermione silently fumed in her seat as he walked away. She was never one to disrespect her teachers but this man seemed to be able to push her buttons in just the right way that she came very close to at times. '_Why is he so… well… rude? Just because he can intimidate us doesn't mean he should!'_ Hermione thought. But if she was being honest with herself it was just that type of intimidation that drew her to him. It was borderline erotic when his rich tones caressed her, even with his snide barbs. _'Enough! I will NOT think these things.' _She chanted this mantra over and over to herself until all thoughts of him were pushed aside.

Hermione pulled out her text and began to read ahead when she heard a faint hissing sound coming from the cauldron next to her. She bit her lip, _'I won't help.' _The hissing turned to quiet, steady popping sounds, '_I WON'T help!'_ A low rumble began and Hermione hastily pulled out a small scrap of paper and hastily scrawled a few instructions. But before Neville could grasp the lifeline in his hands the paper fluttered upward. It flapped to the ceiling before bursting into flames, ash rained down on the desk in front of her.

Hermione gulped and her heartbeat quickened. She was in for it now. "Miss Granger, it seems that like some of your classmates," another pointed glare at Neville. "you are unable to follow simple instructions." His sneer cut through her as she realized she had managed to disappoint him yet again. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."

"But Sir…"

"Tonight and tomorrow then. Would you like to make it a week?" he said over her.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and her eyes cast downward in the most intense glare she could muster. _'How can you be attracted to that?'_ she belittled herself. It was embarrassing to be treated as a child when she had not only saved the Wizarding world, but his life as well. It was even more embarrassing that she still could not think of anything but him whispering in those same tones in her ear. Deep, commanding, in control, aware, and self assured … she shook her head. _'FOCUS!'_

Class passed uneventfully as she continued to bore holes through the text in front of her.

"Bottle your potions and leave them on my desk. You are dismissed," the Professor said without lifting his head from the papers in front of him. Hermione packed her things away as fast as possible. "Not so fast Miss. Granger. We have a few things to discuss," he snapped as she attempted to maneuver to the door unnoticed.

She grimaced and made her way to his desk. Harry and Ron were the last to trickle out of the class, offering her a sympathetic smile.

Snape lowered the papers in front of him eyeing the potions with a shake of his head. Hermione stood across from him, determined to stare him in the eyes. But once his eyes rose to hers, the floor seemed a much more interesting view. As quick as her anger had come it had been replaced by shame and disappointment in herself. She had been trying so hard to win his favour these past months and she was in his bad graces once again.

"As much as you seem to know everything Miss Granger," he started. "You seem to lack the basic hierarchy of a classroom."

She glanced up, confusion written across her brow.

"I am the Professor in this class. If I am giving instructions in MY classroom you are expected to obey," he said coolly. His gaze was steady on her, harsh and unyielding. It was hard to look away once you were drawn to them.

Hermione felt her loins clench at his words. _'Not now!'_ she pleaded with her body. Remembering his gift for Legilimency, Hermione lowered her eyes once again and nodded hastily.

"I can't hear you Miss Granger," he said quietly, she could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

"Yes Sir." Her core clenched again.

"I expect you here at 8 o'clock this evening. Now go."

Hermione bolted from the dungeons as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't stop until she was safe in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Aww c'mon Hermione, just a quick look through I swear," whined Ron. He was draped lazily on the common rooms biggest couch, trying his best with a puppy dog look.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head, "Ron you know I've got detention. I haven't got the time. Maybe when I've come back …"

"But you've looked over Harry's essay!" he cried out indignantly. The tips of his ears were turning a soft pink.

Hermione sighed in frustration; she didn't have time for this. "Yes Ronald, but Harry had the common sense to show me two nights ago, NOT the night it was due." She snapped her book shut and hastily threw it in her bag. She had a detention to get to.

A few of the younger students had started to glance toward the arguing pair. It seemed as though anything that happened in the Golden Trio's lives was worth a few days worth of gossip at least.

"I just figured you would make time for me, considering our relationship," he fumed, his entire face turning pink now. A few gasps were heard from those students close enough to hear his remark. Was two of the trio currently an item?

Hermione's cheeks flushed a brilliant red and her eyes narrowed. With a flick of her wrist a muffliato encased the two in a faint buzzing noise. Ron at least had the decency of that moment to look a little embarrassed by his own comment.

"In case you hadn't noticed Ron, we've never spoken about anything that happened the day of the battle," Hermione seethed.

Ron flared up once again, "Well it didn't seem like we really had to. I mean that night of the battle seemed pretty clear to me." He was hurt. When it came to emotions Ron was as open a book as you could get.

Regardless Hermione stood her ground. "Believe it or not, we do have a lot to discuss. It's obvious that things aren't as clear as they seem." She looked at the clock above the fireplace and groaned. Five minutes to detention. "Now is not the time," she finished quietly.

The spell was broken around them and Ron just stared at her looking as though his heart had fallen out of its chest and lay beating on the dirty ground in front of him. As if this day couldn't get any worse!


	2. Chapter 2

**I was not expecting all the reviews and favourites I recieved from the first chapter! Thank you all so much and I'll do my best to post every day, or every other day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

'_Stupid Neville. Stupid Snape'._ Several cauldrons sat to the left of Hermione caked in old potions from the earlier classes. Had Permanent Sticking Paste been added to any of the curriculums recently? She blew an errant curl from her face as she scrubbed and labored over the disgusting pot. The sink had come to be filled with just as much gunk, making her magic less task near impossible.

She had only finished 3 cauldrons and it had taken her an hour already! Professor Snape sat behind his desk, grimace in place as he graded the papers in front of him. He looked up every now and then to keep watch for any wand waving Hermione might have tried. She snorted, as if she would try anything around him. The only things his frequent glances had assured was the constant flush on her cheeks and the dampness in her knickers.

It was stupid! She had only been trying to help. Was it so bad that she cared for people?_ 'Well maybe a certain someone,' _her thoughts chimed in. She huffed at her own words and attacked her task with new fever; she just wanted to get away from him and her thoughts.

Six cauldrons and two hours later Hermione was sweating. It was so unbearably hot in the classroom. 'Well maybe if your mind could stay out of the gutter for five seconds you wouldn't be so hot and bothered.' She groaned inwardly, a combination of the heat and her thoughts had her on edge.

Determined not to spend the next hour in near torture, she shrugged off her outer robe and set it on a chair nearby. _'So much better!'_ her thoughts cried out. What she hadn't noticed, was the sudden halt of scratching on parchment. A long silence fell over the classroom as Hermione twisted her hair into a bun and stuck her wand through it to keep it in place.

Hermione sighed with relief as the air hit her neck and then returned to her job. It was then she felt it again, eyes drilling into her skull as she worked. She kept her mind focused on the black cauldron in front of her but her body had deserted her. Her heart was racing, knees grew weaker, and hands grew unsteady under the weight of his stare.

"I don't recall removing your robes as being part of your instructions," the voice came directly from behind her. Hermione jumped, and in the process her back side was pressed to the front of his lean body for the briefest of moments.

He calmly took a step back as she turned to him. A slight shimmer in the depths of his eyes told her he had done that on purpose. _'Wishful thinking,'_ she chastised herself. Hermione jumped to defend herself, "Sir, it's stifling in here; surely you must be feeling it as well."

"There are such spells known as cooling charms. And here I thought you were a know-it-all," he replied with a sneer.

Hermione glared at him, "I'm not supposed to use magic during this detention, _Sir_."

He smirked slightly and there was that damn shimmer again! "Well at least you are able to follow some instructions."

_I can so follow instructions!_ Hermione thought hotly. And she said so in a much politer and mature way.

"Fine Miss Granger, a test then to see how well you can listen," the Potions Master said with a self satisfied smirk. He thought she wouldn't be able to do it, she would show him. A delightful shiver went through Hermione as he stepped closer to her. Surely such proximity was inappropriate. She could smell him, spices, sandalwood, and mint? Her senses were in overdrive, she couldn't move. She stared defiantly up at him as her heart hammered in her chest.

"I don't want to hear another sound escape those lips until I have dismissed you. No snorting, no huffing, no sighing, no groaning, and most importantly not a single word. Is that understood?" he demanded in a final tone.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and quickly snapped it shut at his raised eyebrow. With her lips pressed into a thin line, she nodded and turned back to the sink. But he did not return to his desk. In fact he didn't move at all, he was still agonizingly close. If she were to bend slightly and lean back she could be in contact with him. 'STOP!' Hermione emphasized this with a rather loud splash in the cauldron.

Hermione's hands itched to put on the robe again. She felt as if she were naked under his stare, bared to him for scrutiny and criticism. Her body heated up and her quim ached.

All of the sudden the wand in her hair was snatched away. She spun on her heel, face red with confusion and indignation. He twirled the wand in his long fingers lazily with that damn eyebrow still raised. She took a deep, quiet, breath and turned away from him again. She would _not_ allow herself to be provoked into speaking.

A whispered charm was faintly heard before her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with s few escaped tresses hanging by her face. Still she refused to turn around. _'That was kind of nice…'_ Hermione mused. She still was determined not to acknowledge him even though other parts of her body wanted her to.

Hermione heard him walk back to his seat and visibly relaxed. Within the hour she had completed her final cauldron without a sound leaving her mouth and a triumphant grin in her mind. Maybe now he wouldn't see her as such a nuisance.

She went to stand in front of his desk, her lips pressed together again to prevent her from speaking out before her time was up. He made her wait. Nearly ten minutes went by without so much as a glance from him before he set his quill aside.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep that ever flapping mouth of yours shut, I suppose congratulations are in order," he said sarcastically. It was back, that glimmer in his eyes. Hermione felt her stomach clench and skin break out in goose bumps. She felt as if her efforts had been for naught even though that glint said otherwise.

Not daring to speak too soon Hermione silently held out her hand. Professor Snape pulled out her wand from within his sleeve and held it in front of him.

"Before it is returned to you Miss Granger, perhaps a few thoughts on wand safety should be departed onto you," he said as he rose from his seat. He walked around the desk and stood close to her for the second time this evening.

Hermione fought the instinct to step back and stared up at him. "Never place your wand where it can easily be disarmed from you. If you wish to tame that unruly mass a pair of scissors should suffice," he said coolly. He held the wand to her and she snatched it back in anger, her arousal forgotten.

He smirked slightly before his face became emotionless once again, "Do not be so innocent to believe that the danger is over with the war." Hermione nodded tensely. He was right; it would never bode well to be the disarmed war hero Hermione Granger, especially when so many of the deatheaters had gotten away.

"Secondly," and this time he did sneer. "You would do well to keep your," his eyes raked down her body. "_assets_ covered if you don't wish to be drooled over by the simpletons that populate this school." His gaze drifted downwards once more making her body thrum in excitement. Did he find her pleasing to the eye? She blushed hard and lowered her eyes.

"Come now Miss Granger, surely you've noticed their leers. Does your naivety know no bounds?" he hissed while wrapping his robe across him.

Hermione was humiliated, it was worse than the teeth incident, not only from his words but from her body's reaction to them. Her pussy gave a slow pulse as her heart raced back to full speed. Without a thought, she lashed out in confusion, "You've seemed to take a good look_, Professor_. Do _your _errant thoughts know no bounds?"

Her hand flew to her mouth the moment the words escaped her lips, her doe eyes wide with fear. What happened next left her hot, confused, and mortified. His lips curved upward into a smirk, "No Miss Granger, they do not. And you will do well to remember that the next time you decide to 'disrobe' in my presence. You are dismissed."

For the second time today Hermione bolted from the room, trying desperately to run from the arousal slick on her quim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again your reviews and follows have really astounded me. Not a lot of Snape in this chapter but I promise the next one is going to be worth it :) ****Enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

Once Hermione was a safe distance from the dour yet sensual Potions Master, she slowly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Had looked at her, and not just in a teacher looking at his student, but he had _ogled_ her.

'_That's ridiculous.'_ Hermione thought. _'Professor Snape does not ogle anything.' _But he had noticed her. Her nipples stiffened as she remembered the way his eyes had moved down her body. He had taken in every inch of her within a few brief seconds. Had his eyes seemed darker?

Hermione shook her head, '_He was not leering at you!' _No, but he had definitely been assessing her, those cold, closed off eyes smoldering her and leaving her pussy aching to be touched. Her core gave another delicious throb as she wondered how those long fingers would feel petting her, stroking her clit, and pumping furiously in her.

She found her way to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, the embers in the fireplace glowed dimly and she sighed in relief. All she wanted to do was go to her dorm, close her eyes, and imagine the hands touching her were not her own.

Hermione's foot had just touched the first step to the girl's dormitories when a voice called to her, "Hermione?" He was standing at the top of the stairs to the boy's dorm.

She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, "Ron … Do we have to do this now? I just had a really long detention and I'm exhausted."

His normally bright blue eyes looked as exhausted as hers but he stood firm. "Yes we do, I'm sorry we didn't before but it's not like – where are your robes?" he asked suddenly. His gaze had lingered on her chest, as he came down the stairs and sat on a couch. Instead of arousal, Hermione was put off.

A light bulb went off in her head as she realized where her robes were. "I must have left them in the dungeons," she said with a groan. What was Professor Snape going to say to her tomorrow? Maybe she could sneak down and - no she could never get away with it.

Ron made a face as though someone had let off a rather rancid dung bomb. "Why would you take off your robes, and in front of Snape?" he asked.

"Professor Snape, and it was so bloody hot down there and … can we just get on with this?" she demanded plopping down on the seat across from him. She crossed her legs and held her hands together. There would be no miscommunications this time. Besides she had enough problems questioning her own sanity about this, she didn't need his speculations as well.

He looked hurt and she instantly felt awful again. How could she want a dark, brooding man, when one so full of life and laughter gazed at her the way he did. Hermione was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, like I said it was a long detention." She spoke softly and for a moment hope gleamed in Ron's eyes.

_'Why do I have to be the one to stomp that out?'_ she thought sadly.

"What happened that night?" he asked before the blood rushed to his cheeks and he grinned. "Well, I mean, I know _what_ happened but why did it happen?"

Hermione stuttered, "It's hard to say…"

"No," he cut her off angrily. "No bullshit Mione. I need the truth, we can't keep dancing around the issue," he said as his voice cracked slightly. Hermione felt guilt gnawing at her stomach. "Why did you sleep with me?" There he said it. After all these months it was laid bare before them.

Hermione gulped nervously. The truth? It was going to sting. She hadn't slept with him for love, or even attraction. "I just wanted to feel…normal," she said quietly.

His eyes narrowed, "You wanted to feel normal? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ron you remember that day, I had just gotten back from Australia. I couldn't fix what I had done to my parents, I had waited too long," she bit her lip to fight the tears welling in her eyes. "But when I got back to the Burrow you were there for me, held me, comforted me."

Ron smiled, his hope was back.

"I was so angry at all the tough choices the three of us had to make so young. I just wanted one decision in my life to be as uncomplicated as possible. And that was when and who I would lose my virginity to. I just wanted it to be simple, and I cared for you," she finished hoping he would understand her needs at the time.

He was quiet. The look on his face was as unreadable as she had ever seen it before. It was a long time before he spoke up. "Then why not be with me? You said so yourself that you care for me and you know that I love you," he reached across and took her hands in his. "I promise to make your life as easy as possible," he vowed placing tender kisses on her knuckles.

Hermione's stomach dropped each time his lips connected with her hands. This is where her road with Ron ended. She needed complexity, she wanted to feel unsure and off balance. Her few months in the Burrow as Hogwarts was being rebuilt had been… stale to say in the least.

The routine hardly shifted and Ron had only been too happy to live one day identical to the next. But not Hermione, she had nearly pulled her hair out in sheer boredom. Every day was a mixture of huge meals, backyard quidditch, and wizarding chess. If it weren't for her collection of books, Hermione would have gone mad.

It now seemed to make sense why her thoughts had latched onto the most difficult man in her life. Hermione returned her attention to Ron and sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that's not what I want anymore."

He tossed her hands away from him as if he'd been scalded. "What the hell do you want? Some bloke to rattle your cage every now and then?" he spat angrily. "I'll be whatever you need me to be Mione. Just name it."

_'You can't be Professor Snape,'_ her traitorous mind piped in. She blushed hard at her mind's boldness.

Ron zeroed in on it, "Or have you set your eyes on some other guy already?"

Hermione's face flushed even more. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off again.

"You have! This whole time I thought there was something wrong with me but you've been parading yourself like a bloody tart all over the school," he ranted, rising from the couch in his tirade.

Hermione jumped to her feet, "I have NOT been parading myself," she hissed in such a likeness to a certain Professor that Ron immediately stopped. "Just because I refuse to be tied down to a Weasley and forced to breed until my bits fall out does not make me into some … some … hussy!" she nearly shrieked.

Ron's glare turned dark, something had snapped inside of him. "You know my mum has a few choice words for women like you and hussy is the least offensive. You're a slag Hermione, nothing but a common w- "

Hermione slapped him before that drivel could leave his lips. Her hand print was bright against his pale face; she desperately wished it would stay that way for days. "How dare you?" she whispered. "After everything we've been through. After _YOU_ left us. Or have you forgotten that? That's why I don't want to be with you _Ronald_. How can I trust a man who's left me once already?" She stormed out of the common area and up to her room.

Ron stood there, clutching his cheek for ten minutes as the gravity of her words sunk in.

She was furious! The other girls, including Ginny, were fast asleep. Good, she didn't know if she could deal with another red head right now. Hermione flopped onto her four poster bed and drew the curtains around her.

When she had walked into the common room she had been so excited to crawl into bed and work herself to a wonderful orgasm. She would have drifted to a peaceful sleep and been ready to talk to him calmly.

But of course he had to wait up for her and quickly douse her growing need for release with pure fury. Now tomorrow morning she would be angry and on edge. She felt bad for the poor sap that chose to cross her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didnt post yesterday! It was my mums birthday and we were out celebrating! I made this chapter longer for you to make up for it. Plus there is plenty of Snape. Tell me what you think with a review! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Hermione sat alone at Gryffindor table the next morning. Fellow Gryffindors had avoided the irate witch as she took a seat closest to the head table and as close to the end of the table as she could possibly be. Hopefully Ron wouldn't be so daft to create a scene in front of the Professors.

The insensitive git was shooting her apologetic looks all throughout her meal, no doubt feeling guilty about all the things he had said. '_Good, let him suffer,'_ she thought vindictively.

Hermione's arousal had returned full force when she had awoken and dressed. It came back with a vengeance as she remembered where her outer robes were. Thankfully it was a mild day and she wouldn't be going outside for any reasons. All she could imagine was her behind pressing into her Professor's hard body, how close he had been to her, and what he had said. '_You would do well to remember that. What does that even mean?' _she thought with a confused look.

A blush crept over her cheeks as she looked up at him sitting in his usually seat. He glanced down at her incomplete uniformed and smirked knowingly. Her body was aflame again. So there she sat, aroused, annoyed, and angry, with no way to quench her desires until she returned to her rooms at night.

She stabbed her eggs as hard as she could without looking like a mad woman. '_I can get through this, it's no big deal. Except I have detention with him AGAIN tonight.'_ Hermione groaned it was all she could do to stop herself from banging her head on the table.

The morning post brought in a stream of owls; they flew in from the open windows and went straight to their receivers. Hermione barely glanced up as she rarely had any post. Suddenly, a large black raven swooped in and perched in front of her plate. Its black feathers gleamed nearly blue in the sunlight shining through the enchanted ceiling.

As Hermione marveled at the beautiful creature in front of her, it squawked in annoyance and pecked her hand impatiently. "OW! Alright then!" she winced as her finger started to bleed. Hermione quickly untied the note from its sharp talons. The bird snatched some bacon from her plate and flew off without waiting for a reply.

It really was a no brainer to whom the bird belonged if its mannerism had been learned from its owner. Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice as she read the letter:

_Miss. Granger_

_Do not think your little strip tease has exempted you from today's __detention. I expect you in my class at 8pm sharp. Do not be late._

_Professor Snape_

Without a second thought, Hermione whipped out her wand and ignited the offending paper. The hall eyed her nervously as she stormed down the aisle making her way out of the Great Hall. All the while a pair of eyes followed her, and if she had bothered to look back, she would have noticed the dark man chuckling to himself.

* * *

No one could say Hermione wasn't patient. Throughout the remainder of the day Ron had attempted to corner her three times, no doubt to apologize for his unacceptable behavior. Each time Hermione had just barely slipped away, either to the girl's loo, or to a dark alcove where he couldn't find her.

She didn't want his apologies, all she wanted was to curl up in her bed and attend to her primal needs in peace. But of course life wouldn't allow that. No, instead she had a detention with the very man who left her insides quaking with desire, with just a smoldering glance.

'_I will not make a fool of myself again,' _she vowed just before pushing into the classroom at 8 o'clock.

Professor Snape sat behind his desk marking yet another stack of parchments that seemed never ending. She stood rather impatiently in front of his desk and waited for him to acknowledge her in anyway. He finished writing his no doubt scathing comment and placed the quill down.

He leaned back in his chair and gazed up at her thoughtfully. The intensity of his stare left her legs rather weak. What did he want? He was unwavering as he assessed the young woman before him. "Have a seat Miss. Granger," he spoke at last.

Snape charmed a chair to pull in behind her with a quick flick of his wand. Hermione sat warily, as if the chair beneath her would come to life and swallow her whole. This wasn't going according to plan. She was meant to come in, complete her punishment, and leave. She would never get a chance to frig herself at this pace.

It was another moment before he spoke. "I'm feeling quite charitable today. So instead of a traditional detention, I merely have a few questions. If you can answer them all, you are dismissed," he said, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment.

Hermione brightened, maybe she would get some alone time tonight after all. How hard could these questions be? Surely it would be nothing for the brightest witch of her age. She nodded her understanding and waited for the first question.

The sly look Snape gave her made her smile falter. It was as if he could read her thoughts and anticipate her moves. "There are of course some rules that you have to follow Miss Granger," he continued. "If at any point you feel unable or unwilling to answer a question you will go into the supply closet and clean and relabel every jar in order to complete your detention."

Hermione nodded again, "Yes Sir." Her abdomen gave a sharp pull as his eyes darkened at her response. Why did she have such intense reactions to this man?

"Also, should I feel you are lying, an additional week's worth of detention will be added to your punishment," he said in a tone that held no room for defiance.

Her breath quickened and her heart rate soared in reply to his commanding tone. "Yes Sir," she said as her eyes were drawn downwards by an unknown force.

"Good girl." His response was so quiet that Hermione was sure she must have imagined it. Imagined or not those words in his velvet voice had her nipples stiffening to hard points beneath her blouse.

"We'll start off simple, an explanation for your behavior the other day in my classroom," he said in his Professor's voice. Hermione stared at him with a confused look. "Why were you helping Longbottom after I had specifically ordered you to let him think for himself?" he asked dangerously.

Hermione blushed deeply; this was not what she had been expecting. In fact this whole detention was throwing her completely off balance. "He – he needed help. His potion was moments away from exploding," she offered lamely.

"Do you find my teaching to be so inadequate that the class should rather learn from you?" he asked an edge of frostiness to his tone.

"No Sir!" said Hermione defensively. "I think you are a great teacher. Its just – Neville – he needs the extra help."

Snape nodded somberly, "On that we can both agree Miss Granger." He paused for a moment before the hard edge to his teaching voice had returned, "In the future, should that buffoon require _assistance, _you will raise your hand." Hermione nodded quickly. "I will not be so lenient the next time this happens," he added with an edge of finality.

That dark shimmer was back in the depths of his eyes. _What is he thinking of? Is he thinking of punishing me? _Hermione thought with a flush. Her nipples tightened at the thought of his coarse hands landing on her bare bottom over and over. She squeezed her legs together, trying desperately to ease the ache growing inside of her.

"Why were you not with your _counterparts_ today?" he spat out the word as if it might cause him to wretch.

Hermione blinked, completely thrown off guard by the question. Why would he care whether or not she was hanging around with Harry and Ron?

"The gossip in the staff room is quite grandeur, I just wish to put an end to their mindless speculations," he added nonchalantly. He was waiting for her reply, fingers interlaced together on the parchment he had been previously marking. Had his hands always looked so graceful?

Hermione frowned as she thought back to her evening with Ron. No doubt he would be waiting to pounce on her in the common room with all sorts of apologies and promises. "I had an – altercation with Ron last night," she said off handedly.

Snape smirked, his grin near devilish, "I was under the distinct impression that all was well in the land of love for the 'Golden Couple'," his sneer had returned for his last words.

Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance, "We never were, nor will we ever be, a couple."

Snape chuckled darkly, "My apologies. As I said, the staff here at Hogwarts can be worse than its students sometimes." He looked her over once more, that weird glimmer shining again. "I'm assuming this was the cause of said argument if his longing stares in the hall were any indication."

It was not a question so Hermione remained silent. Why was he asking her all these questions about her love life? _'Maybe he's interested…'_ her mind whispered seductively. Hermione nearly laughed out loud at her own audacity.

"Why did you decline him?" he asked suddenly.

"I bed your pardon?" she said aghast at his boldness.

"Why did you refuse him?" he asked again without a moment's hesitation. He was staring into her eyes again; that sticky molasses had sucked her in and held her there.

"He's not what I'm looking for," she said curtly.

He smirked again but did not let go of her gaze, "What are you looking for?"

_'You,'_ she thought so clearly that for a moment she thought she had spoken out loud. Her whole body blanched as he continued to look at her. He gauged each and every physical response, leaving her helplessly bare beneath his eyes.

"The store rooms await should you feel disinclined to answer," Snape said with a feral grin. He gestured towards to the supply closet a meter away from his desk. He was challenging her. Hermione pressed her lips together and stood stiffly. She would not play his games, no matter how her body screamed for her to torture herself, just to continue this conversation with him.

She walked calmly to the room as Snape watched with a self satisfied grin.

Suddenly remembering his letter to her this morning, she paused in the door way. "Sir, last night I left my robes here…"

"Ah yes. I shan't think you'll be needing them in that room, do you?" he asked casually. She felt a spell hit her from behind before her hair was charmed away from her face just like last night. "We wouldn't want you to be _stifled," _he said bewitchingly. It still shocked Hermione how much she reacted to the sound of his voice. She felt her inner walls contract and her breathing hitch.

It seemed as though her skin had been permanently dyed red with the amount of blushing she did around him. She quickly went to work, desperate to be finished.

It wasn't long before Hermione was immersed in her task, the Potions Master briefly pushed to the back of her mind. The top shelf of ingredients was the most atrocious. Most of the jars were caked in dust and any liquids that had spilled over the top. _'Ugh, we don't even use half of these,'_ she thought miserably.

She was vigorously wiping down the counters, cursing Snape in her head for setting her out such a loathsome task, when her elbow knocked over a jar of something orange, slimy, and sticky. It crashed and splattered over half the floor and some of the bottom shelves she had already wiped. Inwardly, she winced as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

He was sneering at her when she stepped down from the ladder she had been standing on. "You're meant to clean the room, not smash it to pieces," he whipped out.

Hermione lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry Sir," she said softly.

When she looked up again, Snape was staring at her. His nostrils were flared, and his eyes were dark with … lust? The look was gone before she could give it further thought.

"Clean it up," he commanded. Hermione unsheathed her wand, "Without magic," he threw over his shoulder.

A bucket with water and a scrub was conjured for her as he sat in his desk. Hermione turned her back to him and kneeled to the floor. This was going to take a while.

In fact, it took her much longer than she originally thought. The orange substance seemed to adhere to the cold stone. It came out little by little; each lift of dirt was a small victory. In the entire time she had been on her knees she had not heard one scratch from quill to parchment. She could feel his eyes on her, making her arms weak and her task even harder.

_'Fine,'_ she thought bitterly. _'I'll give him something to watch.'_ Hermione arched her back in a seductive stretch and leaned forward again. She held her bottom a little higher and moved a little slower than before. A shift was heard from behind her. She smirked to herself as she gave her bottom a little wiggle as she scrubbed.

It was a little cooler in the dungeons today. A draft had whispered up her skirt and made her shudder slightly. A small part of her wished she had her robes. But a darker part of her, the one clamoring for the Potions Masters devious attention, was glad for her loss.

After some time, and a lot more teasing, the mess was gone. She rose and turned to see her Professor staring at her with lust, there was no doubt about it this time. His eyes had nearly glazed over, and his look had turned primal. _'He wants me,'_ Hermione thought with a grin.

Feeling a little embarrassed at his unadulterated need, Hermione smoothed down her skirt and… what the hell?! A skirt that usually hung to her knees was now nothing but a scrap of fabric circling her waist. It barely came an inch under her ass, no wonder it had felt drafty!

He was smirking as he saw her face turn several shades of red. "Is there a problem Miss. Granger?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Her pussy was throbbing; it hummed in delicious agony at the dominance he had portrayed. He had gotten the upper hand that much was for certain. She would not give him the satisfaction of an outburst.

"No Sir," she said before spinning on her heel to get back to work. _'He _shrunk _my skirt!' _she thought hotly. Her nipples tightened again. _'Maybe he saw my panties,'_ Hermione thought with a blush. There was no maybe, with the way she had been bent over and wiggling about there was no doubt in her mind he had gotten a very clear view of everything.

She desperately tried to think back to what she had put on this morning. Oh no, no, no, no. She had been extremely horny this morning. Whenever she was worked up she always put on … _'My slytherin green thong.'_ Her face nearly turned purple. No wonder that smirk had been so pronounced.

Her skirt had stayed unbearably short for the rest of her detention. Meanwhile Snape had taken to 'checking her progress' as she cleaned the rest of the top shelf. Each time she had glanced at him that sly smile never left his lips which only made her stomach contract and her pulse quicken.

For the second time in as many days, Hermione stood in front of his desk waiting to be dismissed. She folded her arms in front of her and noticed that her shirt had gotten tighter at some point. The buttons along her chest seemed as if they would pop off with one deep breath.

_'I will not make a scene,'_ she chanted to herself as he laid down his quill once more. Once his onyx eyes met her amber ones, those thoughts ceased all together. It was as if her entire being became nothing but nerves. She ached to have him near her, touch her, whisper filthy things in her ear as he fucked her to orgasm right on this very desk.

"A rather interesting evening wouldn't you say Miss. Granger?" he said with another simpering smile.

She pressed her lips in a fine line and blushed scarlet. He rose from his seat and grabbed her robe from a nearby chair. There he was, standing so close to her; she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

"Really, what would your housemates say if they saw you wearing my colours so… seductively?" The word rolled off his tongue as tantalizingly as the word itself. Hermione broke out in goose bumps, her body acutely aware at how little space there was between them.

"That – that is completely inappropriate," she managed to say.

That mischievous glint returned to his eyes as he spoke, "You were forewarned that my thoughts will wonder anywhere they please should you find yourself without a robe in my presence again."

"And what of your actions?" she spat back while gesturing down to her _modified_ uniform.

His eyes darkened and Hermione was instantly intimidated by the older wizard. "What a brave little lioness you thought you were, teasing the Head snake. You seem to forget who you are playing with Miss. Granger." His voice was low, sultry, and dripping with dominance she had never before known. "I'm not some silly boy who gets his rocks off with mere fantasies. I take what I want."

He was still so close. She could feel his breath on her face. Her quim hummed in approval to his words. Her cloak was handed to her. "Dismissed," he growled.

Fighting the urge to flee from him again, Hermione calmly grabbed her cloak, being careful not to brush his hand, for fear she might orgasm on the spot, and stepped out of the class. She glanced back to see him wrap his cloak around him and stalk off towards his private rooms. Had she seen a bulge in his pants?


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews have been so great you guys, thank you so much. I hope you all like this chapter. I have some very naughty thoughts for the next one, I'm so excited to write it. As always, read and review :D**

Hermione crept slowly through the portrait hole, being careful not to make any unnecessary noise. She glanced around and noticed no candles were lit. The sound of deep snoring was rumbling from a couch near the fireplace whose once bright flames had turned to soft glowing embers.

Taking a few steps closer, Hermione noticed a tuft of red hair peeking from one end of the sofa, and a pair of run down shoes on the other. '_Can't he take a hint?'_ she thought vehemently. Thankfully Ron was sleeping deeply, and not even an earthquake could have woken him at this point.

Without waiting for any noise to awake the snoozing Gryffindor, Hermione soundlessly made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. All the curtains were closed respectfully around her dorm mate's beds. Hermione let out a relieved sigh as she punched the air in triumph. Never being prone to such actions, it truly showed how much she was aching for release.

Without removing her robes or uniform, Hermione crawled into bed and drew the curtains around her not forgetting to cast a silencing charm. Pillows cradled her tired head as she grinned. It had been a long few hours with Snape but it was over. Her body needed this. _'Hell,'_ she thought_, 'my sanity needs this.' _

With slow precision, she undid the buttons of her white shirt revealing the matching bra to her panties. There was no rush; she could take her time enjoying herself. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed a fantasy to take hold of her.

"_No, no, Miss Granger! I said 2 stirs CLOCKWISE. Are you daft?" his silky voice snapped in annoyance. He was glaring down at her, his face hostile. She cringed at his obvious distain for her. _

_The potion in front of her had turned lilac instead of the deep purple depicted in the book. The potion was useless now. There was no one in the class save for her and the Potion's Professor. The dark, older man waved his hand and her potion disappeared. _

"_Perhaps you should take remedial lessons in paying attention rather than advanced potions," he shot again. Hermione glanced up at him and was shocked at the intensity of his glare. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. There was a hunger burning within them that she felt all too willing to let consume her. _

Hermione slipped her hands under her bra and began to roll her nipples to hard peaks. It was an easy task seeing as she was still aroused from her evening with the very man of her fantasies. She pinched, pulled, and rubbed until her clit throbbed in appreciation. A small gasp escaped her at the familiar tug.

_He was suddenly very close to her, as close as he had been in detention. "For the next half hour, I want you to do everything I say, exactly as I say it. Is that clear?" he said quietly. His chest rumbled and Hermione could swear she felt it in her quim. He didn't move. He stayed agonizingly near until she responded. _

"_Yes Sir," she said softly. _

_The cauldron was set aside. He patted the desk once, "On the table," he commanded. _

_Hermione scrambled, albeit clumsily, onto the table not wanting to hear another scathing remark. _

_A sharp slap on her thigh caused her to cry out in surprise. "I did not tell you to cross your legs," he growled. His rough hands wrenched her legs apart, baring her panty covered pussy to him. _

This time a deep moan was heard from Hermione. Her hands slid down her belly and over her cloth covered quim. Her legs were shaking in anticipation. She was on fire. With a few strokes, not even to her bare flesh, Hermione was about to come undone.

She bit her lip as hard as she could to hold off her impending orgasm. This fantasy was too good to end early.

_His calloused hands did not move from her thigh and traced small patterns on her skin. She opened her legs a little wider and he smirked, "Keep them this way." _

_Suddenly, his hands were moving upwards. Hermione fought the urge to snap her legs shut in embarrassment. Closer, and closer he moved to where she needed it most. His hands were on her knees, her inner thighs, and then the edge of her panties. He was practically leaning over her; his face so close to hers, she could feel his lank hair brush her cheek. _

_She moaned as his fingers slid slightly beneath the rim of her panties. He chuckled darkly, "You naughty little slut. Do you like having your pretty cunt petted by your Professor?" His hand moved back to the outside of her underwear and was rubbing her clit vigorously. _

"_Yes Sir!" she cried out. That deep, rich voice whispering nasty thoughts into her ear had her ready to explode. _

Hermione's hips rose slightly with each rub of her clit. Panties were pushed aside as she inserted two fingers inside of herself. _'Ugh, I need more,'_ she thought frantically. She wished she had that man over her right now, fucking her into the sheets.

She was soaking wet. With each thrust inside of her, her hips bucked in response.

"_Take off your thong," he ordered taking a step back from her. As soon as his hands left hers, she groaned in disapproval. She quickly stood and started to unfasten her skirt. _

_His hand gripped one of hers roughly, "Just the thong Miss Granger, pay attention!" For a moment, Hermione thought she might cry in frustration. All of that was forgotten when she saw raw hunger and need burning in his eyes once again. _

_The look in his eyes turned feral as she kicked her panties aside and resumed her open legged position on the table. She was on display for him. His eyes took in every detail before his hand returned straight to her bare pussy. A moan was ripped from her throat as he stroked her opening with one finger._

Hermione was panting loudly now. One hand was buried deep inside herself while the other tweaked and teased her stiff nipples. She was so close, just a few more seconds.

_His fingers plunged into her over and over, while he continued to make her come undone with his voice. "What would your friends think if they saw you now?" he growled into her ear while his thumb rubbed her clit, his fingers never halting their assault._

"_Whore, they'd call you. Filthy slut, getting off on her Professor's fingers," he said as his eyes captured hers. "And you will," he added with a smirk. "Come now! Come for your Master." _

Light exploded behind Hermione's eyes. Her hips convulsed, rising up to draw out every last ounce of pleasure from her body. A few pulses wracked her as she came down from the intensity of her orgasm. She smiled; well that was needed.

She didn't want the fantasy to end. Desperately she grasped at the edges of her consciousness, trying to stay awake. Her heavy eye lids dropped and she was dead to the world.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a satisfied grin still plastered on her lips. _'Nothing like a good orgasm to pick a girl up when she's down,' _she thought with a wicked grin. Without getting completely out of bed, she cast a quick tempus to see how much time she had before class started.

'_That doesn't make sense,'_ she thought with a frown. Whipping her curtains open, the young Gryffindor was greeted by an empty dorm room. _'Fuck.'_ She was twenty minutes late for her first class on Friday morning. Friday morning was … _'Of course,'_ she thought sarcastically. Double potions.

Thanking her lucky stars she hadn't changed before getting into bed, Hermione buttoned up her shirt and raced out of her room. As she ran down the corridors, she quickly charmed her hair in the same way Snape had done the past two nights. No one had ever run so fast through the halls to get to the Potion's room in Hogwarts history.

When she entered, disheveled and distressed, all eyes in the class stared at her in wonder. The mouths of nearly every man in the room had dropped. _'Big deal! You guys have been late too!'_ she thought angrily.

Snape's head whipped up from Neville's potion and sneered, "How magnanimous of you to grace us with your presence Miss. Granger." His eyes moved down her body in obvious assessment. She felt naked.

No wait, she actually felt naked. Her legs felt bare in the classroom. Before she could inspect further his voice had caught her attention again, "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Well, it was the best she could hope for really. She moved towards her seat before he stopped her again, "Seeing as how you will not be able to complete the assigned potion, you will receive a zero for the day." His eyes never left hers as she visibly crumbled at his words.

Zero? Hermione Granger did not get zeros.

"Go to the supply closet and await further instructions," he snapped turning away from her. She bit back the tears welling in her eyes. 'Stupid, stupid,' she thought dejectedly. Hermione slowly made her way to the supply room.

The boys in the room had regained the function of their mouths but their eyes glanced one too many times in her direction. She suddenly remembered how bare her legs felt and looked down. Hermione nearly knocked over the potion closest to her, which happened to be Ron's.

Her uniform was still _modified_, from last night. Too short skirt and too tight top. She was mortified. Ron's hand grazed her thigh as he helped her steady her shaking legs. Hermione ran to the supply closet and leaned against one of the shelves.

After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to Hermione, Snape walked into the room, that devilish glint in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Read and review please... :)**

* * *

The potions master simply stared down at her assessing the situation at hand. Hermione's hair was pulled up, her uniform rumpled and tight against her body. With every breath she drew, the shirt would constrict tighter around her chest.

He still hadn't said a word when he took a few steps towards her. Instinctively, she took several back until her back was pressed against a shelf. She was terrified, embarrassed, and painfully aroused.

"What is the meaning of this Granger? Playing more games?" he added with a sneer. His eyes were drawn down to her chest; her cleavage was peeking out from the top of the buttons she had neglected to do up in her haste. Then they travelled to her bare thighs and lingered for a moment.

"No – no Sir, I just woke up la -," she stated.

"Silence. I don't wish to hear your excuses," he snapped, his eyes finding hers once more. Her lips pressed together in annoyance. She would not give him any more ammunition against her. '_Lord knows he has enough already,'_ she thought with a grimace.

He continued to stare at her, his cold eyes calculating and assessing before he spoke again, "What are the offenses for which you are being punished?"

She remained silent with a glare so heated she wondered why he didn't just spontaneously combust. Why did he have to draw it out and humiliate her even further? Couldn't he just be done with it? '_No, because you love it,'_ her traitorous libido chimed in.

"How can you be expected to lean anything if you do not know what you did wrong?" he asked with a serious face. Hermione fought the urge to scream and instead crossed her arms haughtily. With her arms folded crossly, her breasts were nearly held up in offering to the dark man before her, who had no qualms about taking a lasting look.

Hermione blushed and lowered her arms. It was nerve-wracking the way he watched her and waited for her answer. Finally she caved in, "I was late, Sir."

"Obviously," he drawled. "What else?" he snapped.

Hermione looked up at him in confusion, what else was she expected to say? "I – I don't know," she said looking away from him.

He grasped her chin roughly and forced her eyes to lock with his. "Think," he sneered. When pointedly glanced downward, she flushed.

"I'm inappropriately dressed," she whispered softly. '_By you,'_ she added quietly in her mind.

He smirked as if he had heard her thoughts. "_Very_ inappropriately," he hissed seductively.

Hermione's heart hammered painfully against her chest. She could feel the dampness soaking through her knickers at his deep timber. It was like no voice she had ever known. A few simple well spoken words and she was putty in his hands.

"Anything else?" he asked releasing her chin from his grasp.

'_Yes, I touch myself regularly to thoughts of you,'_ she thought darkly. "Not that I know of, Sir," she said still reeling from his nearness. His scent was intoxicating. Mint, spice, and sandalwood clouded her senses.

He took a step back from her; she nearly stepped forward just to stay in contact with his aroma.

"Well, there is more I assure you," he said, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You were late to my class, came unprepared with no books, parchment, or quills, disrupted my teaching, interrupted your classmates, and finally, your attire leaves little to be imagined." He listed off each offense as if he had been listing ingredients for a recent potion he had brewed.

Hermione flushed bright red; she was mortified as each misdeed was laid bare before her. The floor suddenly seemed very interesting as he remained silent and still in front of her. The clock ticked by agonizingly slow as he simply stared down at her.

She itched to apologize but knew he wanted no such thing. "How should you be punished?" he spoke up at last.

"Wh – what?" she stuttered. She seemed to do that a lot in front of him.

His ebony eyes glinted in that infuriating way. Beneath them, there was a dark hunger burning quietly. Before Hermione could give it further thought he spoke, "In ten minutes I will return, you have until then to think of a punishment suitable for your actions."

A shiver went through her body at the menace in his words. He turned on his heel and slammed the door shut as he left the room.

'_Ten minutes, ten minutes to think of a punishment,'_ she thought in a panic. A few mundane tasks of cleaning and scrubbing went through her mind before she quickly pushed them aside. Cleaning and gutting flobberworms was out of the question as just the thought made her want to puke in disgust.

Her mind started to drift to more, pleasant punishments. Hands tied above her head as the professors nimble fingers teased her to the brink of orgasm over and over, making her beg for release. Her ass in the air, bent over his knee, while his hand connected with her bare bottom making her cry out in delirious agony.

Hermione let out a soft whimper and clenched her legs together. This train of thought certainly wasn't helping the moisture pooling between her thighs.

Perhaps he'd strip her and leave her tied up and humiliated for any passerby to see. The blush rushed through her cheeks at the thought of Harry or Ron finding her in such a state. What was wrong with her? Did she really want the world to know how sick and depraved she was when it came to her dark Professor?

She drifted back to thoughts of him spanking her. Maybe his hand would slip and land on her quim causing her to scream in pleasure and pain. Hermione's heavy breathing hitched as the man from her fantasy re-entered the room.

Snape was standing in front of her again, hands behind his back, waiting for her to say something.

Shit, shit. What was she going to say? Her ever brilliant mind had deserted her; all that was left was a woman aching for release from the man in front of her.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

Her eyes dropped as she struggled to formulate some form of punishment that did not involve her need to cum. "I don't know, Sir. Maybe a detention?" she said meekly.

"That's what you've come up with in ten minutes? Detention? The brightest witch of her age? I think not," he whipped sharply at her.

Her eyes snapped to his in outrage before she had realized, she had fallen for his trap. The second their eyes connected, Snape slipped effortlessly into her mind. The feeble walls she tried to erect were torn through as he maneuvered easily through her head. He was surprisingly respectful, well as respectful as one could be entering your thoughts without permission, and stayed within the last few minutes of her thoughts.

Hermione's fantasies played out in jagged pieces; her bent over his knee, tied up, screaming in pleasure. Time passed slowly as he watched himself tease her naked body to the brink of orgasm.

As quickly as he had entered, he ripped himself from her mind leaving her disoriented for a moment. He was staring down at her, with a smirk.

Hermione turned purple with indignation, shame, and throbbing arousal.

"Very interesting," he purred seductively. An amused grin played on the corner of his lips.

She wanted to slap him, stomp on his foot, scream in his face, run, anything! Instead, she stood there staring defiantly back into his eyes. The hunger was still there, its intensity greater than before leaving her quim to throb almost painfully. She prayed he could not smell the arousal coming off her as she could.

"This is a punishment Miss. Granger. You do realize you are not meant to… _enjoy _it so much," he said with a smirk. She was about to retort when his demeanor changed almost instantly. His entire body went rigid with control.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Hermione's eyes shot around the room, the door was closed, her back nearly flushed against a shelf. There had to be a way out, something she could do or say.

Unexpectedly his hand shot out and grasped her face roughly, "I will not ask you again," he hissed before releasing her.

Her mind continued to race, what if someone came in, what if someone heard what was going on? As if on cue, Snape flicked his wand at the door, never taking his eyes of the shaking Gryffindor in front of him.

Hesitantly, Hermione turned to face the shelves behind her. Staring back at her were jars upon jars of horrid ingredients labeled with her neat scrawl. "Place your hands on the shelf second from the ground," he said as she heard him move towards her.

With shaking hands, she bent forward and grasped the edge of the wood tightly. Her back was tensed as she felt the whisper of his robes against her thighs.

"Good girl," he said softly and a spark of pleasure surged to her core. Goosebumps had risen on her flesh, the cold dungeon forgotten as her body flushed with heat. Her skirt was lifted and she squeaked in appall.

He disregarded her protest and ran his finger down the cleft of her cheeks. "There were five offenses Miss. Granger. You will receive two slaps for each offense and an additional five for wasting the ten minutes I graciously offered you to indulge your fantasies," he bent low and whispered in her ear.

Her entire body shook, her legs quivered beneath her with helpless need. In an instant, he was behind her again, his palm laid flat against a cheek. "Count them, Miss. Granger," he warned before the first blow landed.

She cried in surprise before quickly adding, "One." The force of the second strike nearly knocked her off her unsteady feet. "Two," she called through a strangled cry. It was not what she had expected. The blows stung worse than she had expected, his hands were rough and unrelenting.

The only sensation that did not surprise her was the sharp pulling from her navel to her pussy. She was more aroused than she had ever been. Ron's gentle fumbling hadn't even brought an iota of the buzz humming through her body in this moment.

The next four slaps came in quick succession, leaving Hermione panting in desire. His hand stroked her bottom. He was doubtlessly admiring the deep red that had blossomed beneath his intense strikes. She pushed back against his hand, wishing for more, praying that he never stopped touching her.

His hand stilled before it came down with a resounding smack. "Seven," she groaned out. The next slap vibrated against her clit making her moan out loud. Without missing a beat, he struck her twice more, harder than he had before.

His breathing was coming out ragged from his efforts which only caused Hermione's quim to hum appreciatively. Tears slid down her cheeks in humiliation. Humiliation from being spanked, for having her thong clad bottom bared to her Professor, for calling out each strike, and for loving every minute of it.

His face was so close to hers, his scent enveloping her in desire even as a final tear slid down her cheek. "Do not count these next five, simply reflect on what you've done to deserve this," he said not waiting for a reply as his hand come down again.

By the time the last slap had come, Hermione was a quivering mess of nerves. Her body shook with need, her clit ached to be touched. His hands stroked her sore ass soothingly, occasionally dipping his fingers between her cheeks making her mewl.

"Tell me Miss. Granger," he whispered seductively. His body was pressed to hers from behind, his erection nudging insistently against her. A moan was torn from her. "What kind of woman gets off from being spanked by her Professor?"

Hermione couldn't think, her mind was overwhelmed with sensations and was a pool of mush. "I don't know," she moaned out as he fisted her hair in his hand dragging her body up.

His lips were against her ear now, vibrating deliciously in his deep tenor, "Sluts do. Are you a slut Miss. Granger?"

Before she could reply his hand slipped into the front of her knickers. He rubbed her soaking pussy, drawing the taught nub of flesh between his fingers with a soft pinch. She cried out and nearly came right there. His fingers dipped into her opening slowly before he removed his hand from her.

Hermione groaned at the loss of contact. "I believe I have my answer right here," he growled, holding his glistening fingers to her face. She blushed scarlet.

He pressed his fingers through her lips and in her haze Hermione sucked them greedily. His breathing hitched slightly before he pulled away from her and turned her to face him. Her eyes were heavy with lust, her chest rising and falling rapidly; it was intoxicating.

A loud bang was heard from outside the room, snapping the two from their heady fog. He scowled, "Do not think your punishment is over," he hissed menacingly while adjusting his robes. "You are not to touch that pretty little cunt until I instruct you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Hermione let out breathily. His eyes were blazing with desire but he stormed out of the room nonetheless. She felt sorry for the student who was about to be on the receiving end of his wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long, had a trip and then got slammed with work but I'll start posting more very soon :) I haven't forgotten this story just yet ;) **

* * *

It was Sunday. Two days since she had been bent over in the supply closet, mere feet away from where her classmates worked, and had her ass spanked by her Professor. Two days since he had demanded her not to cum until he ordered it and then left her in the supply closet. Then he had dismissed her without another word when he had returned! Hermione was on edge.

Without being able to focus on the written work in front of her, Hermione gave into Harry's pleas to watch the Gryffindor quidditch team practice. The chilled wind was a relief to her overheated body, and the noise of the plays left her unable to concentrate on anything other than the routines in front of her.

Sweet relief, if only for a couple hours.

The team was shaping up much better than the previous years. Hermione smiled, probably because they had 3 players on the team older than ever before. Even though she could only take this game in small doses, Hermione was glad she had come out. It kept her mind off of, other things.

Hermione's core hummed in approval to the destination of her errant thoughts. Those hands smoothing over her backside between strikes. His voice whispering deliciously, naughty things in her ear. That hard cock pressing into her bum insistently. A flush went through her body.

"Heads up!" a voice shouted.

Hermione ducked just as a bludger was knocked her way by one of the new beaters on the team. The ball whizzed by and circled the pitch leaving her heart in her throat for a moment.

Ron deserted his post as keeper and flew next to the young 4th year that had nearly knocked her head off. Ron was yelling, his face turning as red as the uniform adorned by all on the field.

"You have to aim Puckle! You can't just shoot the ball off in any old direction! You're going to kill someone!" he shouted as he zipped back into place. The boy looked thoroughly chastised and moody as the practice continued.

Ron had stopped trying to catch her alone which at first she had been suspicious about but with this latest act of defensiveness, Hermione grinned. Maybe things could go back to normal between the two of them.

Thankfully, without incident, the practiced wrapped up on a high note and the team touched down with a few encouraging words from Harry. As famished as one could expect, they all headed towards the Great Hall for a quick dinner.

"You guys looked great out there," Hermione said with an encouraging smile as they walked through the doors.

Ron slung his arm around her shoulder, "Hermione, since you know bugger all about quidditch I don't know if I can trust your judgment."

Hermione laughed, it felt good to have her friend back and teasing her. It wasn't as if either of them was about to let seven years of friendship go out the window over one night.

A pair of dark eyes followed her in the Hall as she took her seat, sandwiched between the two boys. Her eyes landed on his for the briefest moment, before she looked away and a blush crept across her cheeks.

Was that all it took? A mere glance and she was fit to burst. All the desire she had been pushing away for the past two days came rushing to the surface. Every fantasy, every day dream, and actual dream that she had ever thought circled to the forefront of her mind.

It really was incredible how deeply she reacted to him. Even more incredible was the fact that she had not touched herself at all in the last 48 hours. _'Why?'_ she thought with a frown.

_'Because you want to please him. You want to hear those two little words again.'_ Hermione shook her head to forget. Maybe if she rattled her brain enough she wouldn't remember that deep voice, _good girl._

The dark Professor's eyes stayed on her the entire meal, making her shift in desperate need for release in her seat. Ron grabbed her arm for a moment and shook her. "Mione, you alright?" he asked, his blue eyes trained on her with concern.

Hermione nodded absently, "I think I'm catching a head cold from outside." She laughed lightly as his concern grew, "I'll be fine. I'll head up to bed and sleep a little earlier."

She stood up and left the Hall feeling light headed from the lack of food in her system. Gripping the edge of the table for support, Ron noticed and put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"I'll help you up, no funny business I promise," he said with a shy smile.

Grateful for the extra support, Hermione allowed him to lead her up all the while those same eyes watched, darkening for an entirely different reason.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut trying to will away the perverted thoughts floating just behind those closed lids. It had been hours since everyone had gone to bed and she could still not catch a wink of sleep.

It was his fault. He did this to her. Tormented her with a few words and stolen glances. She still had not laid a hand to her aching quim, doing everything in her ability to find release without actually touching herself.

Hermione had tried rubbing her legs together, rubbing against something, but all it had done was make her body tenser and humiliation rise as she realized what she was doing. _'I will not go to him,' _she thought firmly.

But as the minutes ticked by her resolve grew less and less convicted. Tomorrow she had a test in Transfiguration and she would be damned if her grade was lowered because she was having sexual fantasies about that… that snarky git!

Her blankets had been tossed to the floor in a haphazard attempt to cool her body down. It had worked for all of 5 minutes. Her cooling charms had been of poor quality due to her lack of focus, and counting sheep had never been so hard in her life. All she could imagine was counting as each blow landed on her behind again and again.

Hermione let out a huff and threw back her curtains. Damn propriety now, he had started this and he would very well end it. She shrugged her robes over her pink teddy she wore to bed and slipped on a pair of warm house slippers.

The common room was empty, and bitch black. Even the embers in the fireplace that seemed to be ever smoldering had been dimmed so much that they barely cast a glow over the rug in front of it. Without thinking too much of the consequences, Hermione crept quietly up to the boys room to snap Harry's cloak.

If he only knew what his cloak would be enabling, Hermione was sure Harry would have it burned on the spot. With a muffled chuckle, she took the cloak and snuck back out.

The halls were even quieter than the common room. Portraits slept peacefully in their frames, and not even a whisper of a ghost floated through the walls. The entire way down was void of anyone but Hermione and her quickening heartbeat.

_'What are you doing 'Mione?'_ she thought to herself. But once she stood outside of the Potions Master's office she knew she couldn't turn back. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, it was loud and fast. But her quim pulsed just as intensely and frequently.

The knocking was loud, eerily so, and just as she had done it, she wondered if she had made a mistake coming down in the middle of the night.

A moment passed and Hermione was about to turn and run when the door opened and she was dragged inside by an irate looking Professor.

"What's the meaning of this Pott- "he started before the invisibility cloak was ripped from her. If it was possible he looked even angrier. "Miss. Granger, do you have any idea what time it is?" he hissed.

It was a mistake, stupid, stupid, Hermione. "No Sir, I was just –"

"Just what Granger?" he sneered. He looked worse for wear, like he had caught just as much sleep as she had. His hair was mused slightly and his normal black robes were replaced by a satiny black material instead.

Hermione blushed and looked to the floor, and using whatever courage her House had called on her for she said, "I was just… in need of release."

He was silent. A minute went by. And then another.

She glanced up at him. He was staring down at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You came to my office in the middle of the night because you need release?" He held her gaze, challenging her to look away but she stayed firm. "Release of what Miss. Granger?"

Her jaw dropped in a near comical fashion. Had he forgotten what he had told her to do? Or not do in this case. "Sir, I need physical release," she said with a flush.

He merely raised an eyebrow, that glint returning dimly in his eyes.

Hermione knew he was drawing it out of her. "I need to cum."

His eyes darkened once more, "So you come to your Professor's office in the middle of the night because you want him to let you cum, is that it?" he said taking a step towards her.

"Yes Sir," she said staring up at him, begging her legs to stop trembling at his proximity.

"Perhaps you want me to bend you over again and spank your bare ass," he said with another step, he was practically toe to toe with her. His hand came up and caressed her cheek affectionately.

Hermione nuzzled into it like a cat, "Yes Sir."

His head dipped forward, his voice right in her ear, "Maybe what you really want, is for me to draw out those orgasms myself," he whispered seductively. Hermione moaned as his hand slid through her hair to the back of her head and gripping lightly. "I could finger your tight little cunt again and make you scream, would you like that?"

She groaned once more as his voice thrummed the inferno of heat building inside of her. Her core was aching to the point of madness at his words. Her mind was delirious with need, "Yes Sir, please!"

The hand on her head suddenly turned vice like and snapped her head backwards. "The problem is Miss. Granger, that you don't make the rules here." He was glaring down at her, heat blazing in the back of his eyes. "If I tell you not to touch yourself until I say so, you do it, I will allow you to cum when I am ready, not you," he said calmly.

Instead of simmering the flames, his words ignited them into a full frenzy, making her mewl in need. The pain searing in her head only added another sensation to the pleasure coursing through her.

The foreboding Professor lead her towards the door by the hair, never loosening his grip. He shoved the invisibility cloak to her. "Go back to your rooms, touch that little slut hole of yours until you're about to scream my name, and stop." His eyes looked nearly frenzied with lust, or maybe she was projecting her own need onto him.

Hermione took in what he said and was about to open her mouth to protest. "Don't cum, do it every night until I say otherwise, do NOT approach me, I will come to you. Understood?" he asked with a final tug on her hair.

She whimpered slightly, "Yes Sir."

Hermione was tossed unceremoniously from the room and the door was slammed shut behind her. Rather than dousing the flames within her, she had single handedly made the next however many nights it took him to release her, a living hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres the latest installment guys! Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

The Great Hall hummed with merriment at the start of a new day. Students laughed and ate heartily, some hurriedly so they could sneak in a few more minutes of study time, mostly Ravenclaws. It was quite the ordinary morning for all but one student.

Hermione sat at Gryffindor table staring moodily down at the plate in front of her. She was never one to sulk, but this surely was an exceptional case. Harry and Ron's conversation was nothing short of mind numbing, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

They were dangerous thoughts indeed. Each idea left her hotter and more irritable than the last. _'Just stop already!'_ she scolded herself. It was impossible. The Professor's eyes bore holes into her head as she pointedly ignored him. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the lust barely contained beneath the surface.

Hermione's night had been a long one indeed. After frigging herself to the edge of orgasm and stopping, she lay awake frustrated and humiliated. Why was she listening to this horrible man? Why was she allowing herself to be dominated by the man SHE had saved? _'Because you've never been so wet in your entire life,'_ her dark thoughts whispered seductively.

Huffing in indignation, Hermione turned her attention to the boys in front of her.

"I really think if we just work with the beaters, we'll have a fighting chance against Slytherin this weekend," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. His dark counterpart grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Do you two ever talk about anything else?" Hermione asked hotly. At least if they could partake in some stimulating conversation her desires could be quelled for a while!

Harry threw her a concerned glance while Ron snorted, "What's got your knickers in a twist this morning?"

A bread roll was hurled at his head before Hermione could even register how childish she was being. Ron gaped at her, fork held up in mid action, before Harry burst out laughing. His laughter sent the other two into their own fits.

A familiar Raven landed between the giggling trio, halting Hermione completely. The raven ruffled its feathers impatiently as she stared at it. _'What could he possibly want now?'_ she thought without looking towards the bird's owner.

He had made it quite clear last night what her instructions were. _'Maybe he's going to make it worse,'_ Hermione thought with a shudder.

The bird squawked in annoyance as she reached out to untie the small missive on his leg. Being careful not to antagonize the bird further, Hermione took the note and offered up a piece of bacon to its beak.

It eyed the piece pensively before snatching it and flying off.

"Whose bird is that?" Ron asked with a glare towards the window it had just flown out of.

"Oh… Just some pen pal," Hermione replied distractedly. It would not do well to have everyone know that Professor Snape was sending her notes, even IF they were of a decent nature.

Hermione unfurled the letter and read:

Miss. Granger,

Meet me in my office at 7pm sharp. We have much to discuss.

Professor Snape

Blood was rushing in her ears making it hard to focus. Much to discuss? What does that mean? Hermione's head whipped around to look at the Head Table but the Potions Master was gone. McGonagall gave her a friendly smile. Hermione smiled back weakly.

Her stomach gave a lurch at the thought of the upcoming confrontation. Suddenly, the bacon and toast on her plate seemed about as appetizing as a bucket of newt spleens.

"Hermione! Are you even listening?" Ron snapped in front of her. He was leaning over the table and waving a hand in front of her. She slapped it away and forced a smile on her face.

"Of course, are you guys ready for the test?" she asked sternly.

Both boys groaned making Hermione laugh. At least she didn't have a potions lesson today. Thank heaven for small miracles.

* * *

At seven pm sharp Hermione stood outside the Potions Masters office, nervously twisting her robes in her hands. It wasn't just the impending conversation that had her anxious, but the ever accumulating mass of desire thrumming through her system.

It had been a constant throughout the day. Just as she would forget about the dark looming figure in her mind, something would trigger her memory. Like when Ginny had rushed by her in the hall. The scent of mint had nearly made her knees buckle underneath her. Hermione could practically feel his presence in front of her.

Tentatively she knocked on the door.

"Enter," he commanded.

As Hermione walked in, she realized she hadn't gotten a good view of this room at all last night. It was sparse; nothing but his dark wooded desk, a few chairs, and bookshelves lining the back wall. A knight in a painting bowed as she stepped in to the room. Hermione blushed and took a seat opposite of his desk.

Professor Snape hadn't bothered to look up since she walked in and continued to scribble notes in the journal in front of him. The scratching of his quill was almost comforting in the long silence that stretched between them.

It was only a few moments before he set the quill aside and looked up at her. Hermione's heartbeat quickened as he eyed her. The intensity of his stare made her squirm. He merely leaned back in his chair and continued to gaze at her.

"Sir, if this is about last night – " Hermione started.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention Miss. Granger," he cut her off suddenly. His voice was soft, gentle, nothing like she was used to. Panic bubbled in Hermione's chest; he had never used this tone with her.

"My actions last night were – hasty to say the least and I would like to apologize for them," he continued in that same tone. Hermione's jaw opened half an inch. He was apologizing to her? "I should never have allowed personal issues to cloud my judgment in regards to you."

He sat up straighter in his chair and looked to her once again. A fly could have flown into her mouth at the moment and Hermione would hardly have noticed. Her brain function returned and she stuttered, "Apology accepted?"

This was all very unnerving. The Bat of the Dungeons offering an apology? What was the world coming to?

The Potions Master nodded and continued, "For this to continue Miss. Granger, I have to know something."

"Anything, Sir," Hermione blurted. Inwardly she grimaced. _'So desperate,'_ her mind sighed. In this moment, she couldn't care less.

There was a soft smile hidden in the corner of his lips before he grew serious once again, "What is it you want?" he asked. He kept their eyes locked as she thought.

A blush stole across her cheeks as her first need was pushed to the forefront. The thing she had been denied for the last 3 days. What she had nearly had last night, before she had stopped and forced herself to sleep.

He smirked knowingly, "I will make sure that particular need is well taken care of tonight. For now try to think of what you crave from me."

Hermione's breathing hitched, that IS what she craved from him. Those two little words floated into her mind again. It was amazing how such a trivial thing could make her heart swell. "I want your approval." _'Tell me I'm a good girl.'_

That dark glint was there again. It shone behind his eyes like a beacon for her to grasp onto, something to tell her she was going in the right direction. "Why? Why do you need this Hermione?" her Professor practically purred.

Hermione let out a small hum of satisfaction. He used her first name. "Because you're the only person who makes it a challenge," she said suddenly.

His eyes continued to hold hers; it was agonizing seeing her desire reflected there. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Everyone else in the whole world now will just give me their approval, even people I've never met!" Hermione said with a huff. "With you, it means something. It means more."

The silence splayed between them. The dark man stared at her, watched her. Her deepest feelings were bared to him and he sat with his hands clasped together, and watched her.

Hermione wanted to speak, to further explain but something told her that her silence in these next few moments would be essential.

"If we are to continue, any outside sexual relations will cease and desist. I do not share. Is that understood?" he asked in his teaching voice. It was cool, controlled, and demanding. It made her heart double in speed.

"Yes Sir," she said with a blush. There were no outside relations, hadn't she explained this to him already.

"Furthermore, when we are in my chambers, you will not refer to me as Professor, Sir will suffice," he said rising from his seat. He walked towards her and stood above her. "Any discussion of my classroom within those walls will result in your immediate dismissal for the evening."

Hermione nodded quickly. The direction of their conversation was adding fuel to her internal fire. He was going to continue … whatever this was. He wasn't sending her away.

"Lastly, before you come into my rooms make sure your hair is charmed up, and your uniform is … modified the way it was during your detention," he added with a smirk.

Hermione let her gaze travel up those oh so many buttons down the front of his robes to look up at him and nod once. He took her hand and pulled her up slowly from the chair. Both of his hands came up to the side of her head and ran them through the soft curls, gripping lightly.

With her vision blurred, and skin ablaze, Hermione let out a soft moan. His lips came directly next to her ear, "If any of this is disagreeable then leave now." His breath was hot on her ear. The deep tenor of his voice vibrated throughout her body.

His hands tightened their grip as she made no move to leave or protest in anyway. "Such a naïve little one," he said almost affectionately. His tongue traced along the shell of her ear, making her knees tremble with need.

"You do realize I'm going to hurt you," he hissed. Her breathing became panting. One hand traveled down to grasp her breast roughly. "And I'm going to make you love every minute of it."

A moan was ripped from her throat as he kneaded her through her shirt. She brought her hands to his chest to cling to for dear life. He hadn't even laid a hand to her throbbing core and she was ready to burst.

He chuckled darkly and took a step back leaving her mind reeling, "Focus Hermione, and do what I've asked." The portrait of the knight swung open to reveal a passage as he flicked his wand towards it. He walked over to it and turned to gaze at her disheveled form.

Her blouse was rumpled and hair mussed. Neither compared to the state her brain was in though. Each thought ran into the last and it took a moment for her head to stop spinning.

Fumbling, Hermione grabbed her wand and charmed her hair and skirt to his specifications. His eyes were dark and glittering in a dangerous way. She cautiously approached as he gestured for her to enter.

"You have no idea what you're in for little Lioness," he whispered teasingly as she stepped into the passage way.


End file.
